Operation RPM
by seeker48
Summary: Summary: The RPM fight off Venjix, but what happens when old rangers begin to resurface. The Lightspeed Rescue team will try to help the new group of rangers defeat the forces of evil.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Operation RPM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The RPM fight off Venjix, but what happens when old rangers begin to resurface. The Lightspeed Rescue team will try to help the new group of rangers defeat the forces of evil. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone I'm back!:) So against my better judgment I am posting this story. It's supposed to be a Dillon/Summer story, but I think it turn out to be more of a story of all the parings in RPM and Lightspeed: (Summer/Dillon, Flynn/Gemma, Ziggy/Dr.K, Kelsey/Ryan, Joel/Angela, Dana/Carter). This story is a bit confusing and you might want to watch the RPM show before reading, but you don't have to. Please mssg me with any questions, or of if things get confusing. Ok longest a/n ever, so lastly enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.1 The Calm Before the Storm <strong>

"Mother everything must be perfect!" The pretty blonde exclaimed storming into the living room.

"Yes hunny everything will be perfect." Her mother assured flipping through a Vogue magazine. The girl smile pleased with the answered she received, and left the room. Everything would be perfect, why wouldn't it, she had a perfect life, perfect parents, perfect friends, and everything she could ever want in life. Her upcoming birthday party had to be no less than that, perfect. Summer Landsdown thought to herself.

"Fellas, fellas, wait can't we talk about this?" The lanky boy with wild brown hair said, while two bulky men had him up against a wall.

"Listen Ziggy we want that money and we want it now." One of the two gorilla like men warned.

"And you'll get your money if you just follow me." Ziggy said thinking quickly and seeing two police officers in a small store across from them. The men moved aside to let him through and followed him.

"Right in here." Ziggy said walking into the store where the police men were in. The two men hadn't seen the cops inside and followed Ziggy.

"Hey!" One of the police officers shouted recognizing one of the men as a wanted suspect.

"Nice doing business with you boys." Ziggy said and ran away as fast as he could.

"Ah, come on dad I'll do better next time I promise." A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes said in a Scottish accent.

"No Flynn, you can't keep doing this you have to think with your head boy. Don't you want to be someone?" an older man with similar features asked in the same Scottish accent.

"Yes dad, but…" The young man began but was interrupted.

"No but's, you have to go out and get a real job. We're done with all this superhero nonsense." The older man said putting down and the wrench he was holding. Flynn shook his head and began to work on the car his father had been working on. All he was to help people was that so wrong?

"So baby brother you ready for your big break?" a young man in army cargo pants and a brown t-shirt asked.

"I was born ready." A younger looking man responded with a smile.

"Scotty you just make sure you leave the hard part to me." The older boy teased.

"Marcus you really think dad will let me go out this time?" Scott asked.

"I think you're ready I'm sure dad does too." Marcuse responded with a smile.

_**Mariner Bay, California **_

"Babe we can't, they're right outside." Dana Mitchell a small blonde told the tall dirty blonde haired man in front of her, but he placed a kiss on her lips once more.

"Stop." Dana said with a giggle.

"Ok, you win we'll go back outside." Carter Grayson said and kissed her again. The two walked back outside to join the group that was gathered there.

"There you are." Kelsey their best friend came up to them. "Time for cake." She told them with a smile. The coupled followed her to where everyone was gathered. It was there best friend Chad's birthday, and everyone had gotten to celebrate. Kelsey and Ryan headed home after the party was over.

"Are you excited about your competition?" Ryan asked his wife as she looked at her enrollment packet.

"Yes, I'm super excited." Kelsey said with a bright smile.

Joel had been the one to bring Chad to the party so they drove back together and talked.

"Did you have a good time?" Angela asked with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Chad said with a smile. "When do you fly to England?" Chad asked his friend.

"Next week." Joel answered with a grin.

"You'll be back in time for our meeting right?" Angela asked her husband.

"Don't worry I'll be back days before the meeting." Joel answered. Dana and Carter had gone home to get Carter's things.

"I love you, I'll see you in a couple of days." Carter told his fiancé Dana.

"I love you too, be safe." Dana told him and gave him a kiss.

"Always am." He said with a smile and left for his shift at the firehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So not the usual chapter, but hope you liked it. Things are pretty normal right, I wonder how long that will last? :o Please please review and let me know what you think about the first chapter.**


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter doesn't have any RPM in it but don't worry they'll come up soon. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Goodbye <strong>

"What's wrong?" Carter asked Dana as she came into the room.

"My dad just called he says we need to come to the base, it's urgent." Dana told him a frown on her pretty face.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, things have been pretty quiet lately." Carter assured.

"Yeah, that's just it there's been nothing lately, here or in any other city…" Dana said thoughtfully. She had been so busy with the wedding that she hadn't to stop to think about anything else.

"C'mon let's go see what it's about." Carter said taking her hand and going into their garage. They arrived at the Aquabase and went straight to the conference room. Kelsey and Ryan were already sitting there waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted.

"Hey." Dana said going over to give him a hug and then hugged Kelsey.

"Man this better be good I was about to take off." Joel told Chad as they walked into the room. Joel took a seat next to Dana and Chad took one next to Kelsey in their usual spots.

"Thank you all for coming." Captain Mitchell said coming briskly. "As of his moment we are officially on Red Alert." Captain Mitchell informed.

"Red Alert?" Joel asked.

"Yes Joel. Three years ago a computer virus was created as an experiment, this virus become intelligent and attacked different countries until covering the whole world, without anyone's knowledge. It has infected all the world's computer systems." Captain Mitchell said.

"Wait so a virus like the ones you get on your laptop, can't we just give it a shot of antivirus and be on our merry ways?" Joel asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple and it's far too late for a counter attack. Communication has been cut off and we have been ordered to evacuate as many civilians as possible to the domed city of Corinth. Angela and a team of our best scientist have recently been working on this safe house." Captain Mitchell said as basically as he could.

"Captain why are we just now being informed about all this?" Carter asked.

"Because this virus has been able to keep its self-hidden from everyone. Thanks to a group of scientist from an institution called Alphabet Soup we have learned that this virus is planning to attack every major city in the world today. I'm here to ask all of you to once more take up your morphers." Captain Mitchell said getting right to it. Carter looked at all his teammates who all had the same determined looks on their faces.

"We're in." Carter said after receiving silent conformation from the whole group.

"Ranger we are officially at war with the Venjix." Captain Mitchell said opening the silver box that contained their morphers. They all took their respective morphers and stood in front of their Captain.

"Joel you are to fly Angela and the grids to Corinth city. Chad, Ryan, and Kelsey start evacuating the city, we are to have everyone out of here at 1800 hour. Carter and Dana you two need to get to Silver Hills, Wes and Eric will be waiting for you. They have the fuel cell that will enable Corinth to power the whole city." Captain Mitchell told the rangers. The rangers saluted and headed out, Captain Mitchell pulled his daughter away from the group as they headed out.

"I need you to promise me you'll get that fuel cell to Corinth." Captain Mitchell said.

"I promise…Dad your meeting me in Corinth right?" Dana said the first part confidently, but sounded worried when she asked the second part.

"I love you baby." Captain Mitchell said instead of answering.

"Daddy?" Dana asked confused.

"Yes Dana I'll meet you in Corinth, now go." Captain Mitchell said and she saluted and left the room.

"Ready?" Carter asked as Dana came out. She nodded and they walked hand in hand to the loading docks.

"Listen up!" Carter said once everyone had changed and were ready to go. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced there leader.

"We're at war now. So remember keep the people you're charged with out of trouble, and stay safe, we'll meet up in Corinth." Carter told them. He got nods and looks of understanding as he spoke and then everyone was off.

"Joel we have to go." Angela said going to her husband.

"We'll ladies and gents…" Joel began talking to his team. "Good luck." He said changing his mind and then hugged his friends and clapped hands with the guys.

"Ryan be careful." Dana said to her brother.

"Everything is going to be fine, I'll see you in Corinth." Ryan assured her and gave her a hug. Dana then went over to Chad and Kelsey and said her goodbyes.

"Dana let's go." Carter said once she was done saying goodbye.

"Get the car I'll be in there in a sec." Dana said going back. She ran all the way to her father's office.

"Dana?" Captain Mitchell said when she walked in.

"Please be careful, and don't wait too long to go to Corinth." Dana said giving her father one last hug.

"Sweetie, you make sure you get that fuel cell where it's needed, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon. Now go." He said letting her go.

"Dana." He called as she reached the door and she turned to look back at him. "You keep the team together, don't ever forget that."

"Thanks dad." Dana said and ran to the loading dock where, Kelsey, Ryan, and Chad were just leaving.

"Ready?" Carter asked as they were lowered.

"Ready." Dana answered.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to review even if you don't have a fanfiction account. :) Thanks for reading! **


	3. They're Here

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 They're Here<strong>

When Dana and Carter made their way into the city, there was chaos everywhere. News had broken out about an attack and people where panicking, trying to leave the city as fast as they could. Dana could heat the city's sirens going off and people shouting everywhere.

"This is insane…How are we going to get everyone out of the city?" Dana asked softly as she looked out.

"All we need to focus on is getting to Silver Hills, and getting that fuel cell to Corinth or no one will be safe." Carter said racing down the boulevard. Dana didn't say anything and instead turned on the radio to hear the transmissions from the base.

"Come in Aquabase, come in." a man's voice came in through the static.

"Captain Mitchell here." Her father's voice responded.

"We've been attacked! The robots are headed to your city evacuate immediately." The man said urgently.

"How much time do we have?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"An hour at most." The man shouted over some kind of noise in the background. There was silence and Dana wondered if they had lost the radio signal.

"Thank you, and best of luck." Captain Mitchell finally said.

"Same to you." The man said and then there was static.

"An hour." Dana said breathless.

"Attention Mariner Bay, we are at war, evacuate the city. Head north along the coast to Corinth city. Do not I repeat do not make contact with the robots. Good luck to all." Captain Mitchell's voice was heard all over the city as they drove on. Dana and Carter looked at each other and Carter began to speed up. Dana saw the people's desperation grow and she wanted to get off and help them but knew that Carter was right she had a job to do. Carter glanced at Dana , he could see how worried she was, he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. Dana looked at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. When they finally made it to Silver hills the scene was the same. People running, getting in their cars and driving away as fast as they could. Carter drove straight to the Silver Guardians base, where Wes and Eric would be. They arrived to an unmanned gate and drove right through it and then went inside.

"Dana! Carter!" Wes called going over to them. The whole place was busily trying to get people out of the city.

"Follow me." He told them and led them through the building. "Things are getting crazy we're working as fast we can to get everyone out of here." He told them half jogging with Carter and Dana close behind.

"Mariner Bay is close to being attacked." Dana told him.

"I know, you're father called and told us to move faster." Wes told them stopping outside a door. Dana couldn't say anything her mouth was too dry and her mind was racing. Wes lead them through the door and into a room with numerous vaults.

"The fuel cell is in here." Wes said going to one of the vaults and opening it. He produced a balck box with a key hole and some kind of sharp point on the side.

"This is the key." Wes said taking a chain from his neck which had a key hanging from it. He handed it to Carter who put it around his neck.

"Sir! News from Mariner Bay!" A uniformed man said running into the room.

"What is it?" Wes said stepping towards the man.

"Captain Mitchell's dead, Mariner Bay has fallen to Venjix, they're headed our way." The man informed in a rush. Dana felt as if she had just been punched in the stomach.

"What? Are you sure?" Dana asked breathless.

"Yes ma'am, I saw it myself on the satellite cameras." He responded quickly.

"How?" Dana asked hot tears building.

"He was helping some woman and her kid, he saved them." The man said understanding settling in.

"Oh my god." Dana said in disbelief as tears fell. Carter pulled her in as she cried.

"I'm so sorry baby." Carter whispered holding her tight.

"Get everyone ready, is the helicopter all set?" Wes ordered the man regaining his thoughts.

"Yes sir." The man answered.

"Where's Eric?" Wes asked.

"Overseeing the evacuation."

"Ok you're in charge now, tell Eric to get the troops ready." Wes said.

"Yes sir." The man said and left.

"I'm so sorry Dana." Wes said surprised that Dana had composed herself so quickly, she nodded in

gratitude.

"Where do we go now?" Carter asked grabbing the box.

"Silver Square, one of my men will be there he'll take you to where you need to go." Wes told them,

leading them back to the entrance.

"Thanks Wes, good luck." Carter said shaking his hand.

"Take care both of you." Wes said and then hugged Dana. They left and began driving towards Silver

Square.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked Dana as they drove. She didn't say anything and simply looked at the road

giving Carter's hand a squeeze.

They parked in outside a building where a man in the same uniform as Wes was standing.

"Grayson?" He asked them, and Carter nodded. "Follow me." The man said and then screams were heard

gun shots were fired, and there was a metallic noise scrapping along the concrete.

"They're here." Carter said.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think? Let me know what your thoughts on the chapter are even if you're not a **

**fanfiction account! :)**


	4. I'll Find You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so the RPM rangers will be making their appearance soon but for now here is this chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 I'll Find You<strong>

"We have to help them." Dana said looking at the people running in every direction.

"We have to get this to Corinth, take us to the helicopter." Carter told the man. He wanted to do exactly what Dana suggested but he knew that they had something more important to do. Dana could see that the man wanted to help just as much as she did but instead ran towards the building, and she had no choice but to follow. They got onto the elevator which took them to the last top floor; from there they ran up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Good luck." The man shouted over the noise and ran back inside the building. Another man jumped off the helicopter and ran towards them.

"Hey, my names Tom, I'm going to be the pilot." The man shouted above the noise, he looked from one to another. "Which one of you is going?" he asked them.

"Both." Carter answered.

"Both?" The man asked confused. "There's only room for one of you." The man told him after a moment and there was a bang on the door that led back into the building.

"We have to go! Who's it going to be?" He asked looking at the two.

"Dana go." Carter said instantly.

"No, I can't …I can't leave you." Dana said shaking her head. She was already leaving her brother and friends behind not to mention losing her dad, she couldn't leave him too. The banging on the door got louder, and Carter pulled her close to him and took the key that hung around his neck and placed it around hers.

"Yes you can." He looked down at her left hand which he was holding and saw the ring he'd given her. "I'll find you." Carter told her, she reached up and kissed him urgently holding him tight.

"I love you." Dana said pulling away, Carte replaced his hand in hers with the box that contained the fuel cell.

"I love you too…go!" Carter said giving her a gentle push towards Tom. Dana followed Tom and they got into the helicopter, as they did the door gave way and the robots poured in. Carter was ready for them and began fighting them off. One got past him and headed towards the helicopter which was barely taking off.

"Hurry!" Dana shouted as the robot clung to the bottom of the helicopter. Carter managed to take one of the robots laser guns and shot the one that was hanging from the helicopter. Dana's heart broke as she watched Carter fighting the robots and she was taken away in the helicopter. She held onto the box so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"How long until we reached Corinth?" Dana asked.

"Five hours." Tom answered. _How would anyone make it Corinth?_ Dana thought to herself. Then there was a loud explosion. Dana could hear the could hear the sound of metal twisting together and then the helicopter began to spin out of control.

"Hold on!" Tom shouted to her as he tried to control the helicopter. Her stomach dropped as they descended down rapidly. Then the helicopter crashed into the earth sending dust and metal parts flying everywhere. There was a sharp pain on her side and the sound of cracking. She could hear someone screaming and wondered who it was until she realized it was her. The helicopter slid across the ground there was metal flying around and twisting in unnatural ways. Dana opened her eyes when she felt the helicopter stop moving.

The smell of smoke filled her lungs making her cough which made her side hurt. Once she was able to breathe normally, she moved her hands and legs made sure that everything was still functioning. She realized that the helicopter was upside down and she was only being held in placed by her seat belt. She knew she would have to be careful when she got out.

There was rusty taste mouth and there was something warm trickling down her forehead and cheek, but she ignored it and began to undo the buckles that held her in place. She was careful getting out of her seat and made her way to the open side of the helicopter and saw Tom lying on the edge, unconscious. She heard her ankle pop ads she put her weight down but she ignored the pain and went over to Tom.

She got out and could saw that they had landed somewhere on the beach but she couldn't hear the waves, the only thing she could hear was the pounding in her ears and the screams coming from the opposite side. She looked around for somewhere to take shelter and only found a cluster of rocks that they could hide behind. She went back into the helicopter and searched for a first aid kit seeing that Tom was bleeding pretty badly. She found a blanket and managed to put Tom on top of it.

She would have to drag him to the rocks since he was almost a foot taller than she was and wouldn't be able to carry him. Her whole body protested and her ankle cracked with each step she took, but she had to get behind the rocks and didn't stop until they were hidden. She fell to the floor exhausted and then Tom moaned and Dana knew she had to get to work before he regain consciousness. She took out everything that she might need and then took off the vest he was wearing.

She saw that there was a deep gash across his stomach and the skin was hanging. She took a deep breath before continuing. She attempted to clean the wound as best she could, her pale hands stood out against the red blood. Her hands were shaking as she cleaned his wounds and tried to keep them from bleeding.

By the time she had bandaged him up, her head was spinning and she couldn't control the shaking of her body. She looked up at the sky it was nearly sunset. Tom shivered and whimpered but didn't wake up. Dana took off the vest she was wearing and put it over him to keep him warm. Her head ached and her body cracked with every movement. She sat against a rock and stay there sitting perfectly still trying to control the spinning in her head. Dana took a deep breath and examined herself.

Her arms were beginning to bruise and there were small cuts everywhere, but she wasn't worried about them. She touched the spot on her temple that was pounding and felt something sticky and wet, it wasn't until she looked at her hand that she realized it was blood and wondered if it was her own. Before she had time to ponder who's blood it was Tom began to stir. He began to move and then yell in pain, Dana rushed over to him and almost fell over from the sudden movement. She caught herself and then tried to keep him from moving.

"Tom, it's ok, you're going to be ok…stop moving….Listen to me you have to stop moving." Dana told him trying to calm him down. He stopped moving and tried to hold still.

"You have to go, Corinth's shields will…be closing soon." He said with some effort.

"I'm not going to leave you." Dana assured, there was a grateful look in his eyes when she said it.

"I'm…sorry we had to leave him." Tom told Dana referring to Carter.

"Thanks." Dana said sitting next to him.

"Can you do me…a favor?" He asked her breathless, she nodded her response.

"In my vest pocket there's a letter…to my wife." He said the last part with a groan.

"I'll give it to her." Dana said getting the letter and seeing a name printed on the front.

"Thank you." He said with a pained sigh. Dana tried to hold back tears she knew that there was no way he would make it past the night, and thought killed her inside.

"It's so cold." Tom said. Dana covered him as best she could and took his hand in hers. She tried to distract him from the pain, talking to him about all the beautiful places she wanted to visit.

"I don't feel anything anymore…that's not good is it?" he asked her his voice dry and hallow.

"It's going ok." Dana said holding his hand tightly. The next morning Dana woke up and Tom was no longer breathing his hand ice cold in hers. She broke down and cried letting all her emotions out.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ok what do you think?:o Let me know with a review :)**


	5. Corinth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Corinth <strong>

_**One Year Three Months Later **_

"Ziggy I am not giving you permission to take Dillon's car!" Summer told Ziggy for about the hundredth time.

"C'mon Summer just for a quick spin, he'd never known it's gone." Ziggy begged.

"Go ask Scott." Summer said pointing at Scott who was working on his own car.

"I think I will." Ziggy said with a smile. As he went to over to Scott the alarms began to sound off. The rangers ran into Dr. K lab.

"Our monitors are picking up bio fields right outside the Venjix barricade." Dr. K informed.

"An animal?" Flynn asked in his Scottish accent.

"Negative, it's human." Dr. K informed.

"Well we'd better go check it out." Scott said leaving the room followed by his team. The team left Corinth and headed out to the area where there monitors picked up the bio field.

"Do you guys see anything, because all I see is desert?" Flynn said looking around.

"Maybe Flynn's right it could've been an animal." Summer told them as they looked around.

"In this wasteland, I doubt it." Dillon said as they moved forward.

"Guys-"

"Look!" Gem and Gemma said pointing.

"Is that?" Dillon asked looking at where the twins were pointing.

"A man?" Scott asked going over to them. They saw a man taking out grinders left and right easily.

"He's amazing." Summer said as they looked at him expertly defeating the grinders.

"Let's go help him." Scott said snapping everyone out of their trance and moving forward to help the man. He took out the last of the grinders as the rangers reached him.

"Humans finally!" the man said a grin appearing on his dirt covered face.

"Who are you?" Scott asked standing in front of him.

"The one and only Sky Cowboy, Joel Rawlings." Joel said tipping his cowboy hat at them.

"Who are you?" Joel asked them looking at each of them.

"We're the RPM rangers, I'm Scott Truman, this is Flynn McAlister, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, and Gem and Gemma." Scott said introducing his team.

"Rangers?" Joel said excited. "Angela how is she?" Joel asked his excitement growing.

"Angela?" Scott asked confused.

"Yes Angela Fairweather Rawlings, creator of the ranger suits, magazords, weapons, any of this ringing a bell?" Joel asked confused.

"You must be confused sir, Dr. K is the creator of the ranger suits." Summer said.

"Sir? What am I an old man? Call me Joel and who is this Dr. K?" Joel asked them.

"Uhmm…Joel I think there's some kind of confusion here. Let's get you back to the city." Scott said.

"That would be great." Joel said with a grin. He was so excited to get back to the city where he had left his wife over a year before. It had been months since he had seen any real people and he was so happy to get back to the last remaining city. They made their way back to the city.

"You're going to need to get a scan." Scott informed him as they reached the city's entrance.

"Scan me for what?" Joel asked outraged.

"Robotic technology?" Scott answered.

"Robot? You did just see me take down a miniature army of those things right?" Joel said.

"Don't worry about it's just like getting a scan at the airport." Summer told him with a smile. They got off the cars and the guards move forward. The guards scanned Joel thoroughly, a green light flash on their devices.

"He's clean." The guard informed making everyone smile.

"Should we take him to Dr. K?" Flynn asked.

"I think that we should take him to Colonel Truman." Summer said surprising the others. "He's the first person since Dillon and Ziggy got here." Summer explained. Scott nodded seeing the logic behind her words. They headed to the Corinth Head Quarters, Joel got a chill as they entered, thinking about his own base.

"Sir." Scott saluted his father. "This is Joel Rawlings." Scott told him.

"Colonel." Joel saluted like a true soldier. He thought about Captain Mitchell, and knew that he had to prove himself to this man in order to make his late Captain proud.

"A solider, who were you under?" Colonel Truman asked.

"Captain Mitchell, sir." Joel answered proudly.

"He was a great captain and a good friend." Colonel Truman.

"Yes he was." Joel said.

"So tell us how you made it back, I understand you left us your teams best scientist." Colonel Truman said.

"My bird was attacked as I headed back to Mariner Bay, I tried to get as many people here but the wars out in the wastelands were brutal. Getting back here turned out to be harder than I thought." Joel told them as if it was a small inconvenience.

"Well it's good to have you here now, it's not every day we have a former ranger join us." Colonel Truman told him.

"Good to be here sir." Joel answered with a smile.

"Former ranger? I thought we were the only rangers." Ziggy said surprised and a little disappointed.

"What? Of course there are other rangers what planet have you been living on?" Joel asked him as if he was a fool.

"Wait, are there really other rangers?" Scott asked his father.

"Yes, many teams." Colonel Truman responded.

"How come Dr. K never mentioned any other teams?" Flynn asked.

"My guess is she probably didn't know about any of the others teams." Colonel Truman answered.

"Colonel Truman, do you know where Angela Fairweather Rawlings is, she was the scientist I left here. She activated the dome's shields." Joel said trying to give him as much information as he could.

"Of course, she's working here now." Colonel Truman answered.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Joel's back! Tell me what you think, with a review. :) **

**So I got a few messages with some really good questions about my stories and I wondered if anyone else had some good questions. If you do send me a messages with any questions and I'll post all the answers on my profile. :)**


	6. Never Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 Never Again<strong>

"Would you like to see her?" Colonel Truman asked Joel who stunned. He couldn't believe that Angela was somewhere in the same building he was in.

"Yes sir that would be great." Joel answered.

"Rangers, I think I got it from here, why don't you go back to your base." Colonel Truman said turning to the rangers.

"It was nice to meet you." Summer told Joel with a smile.

"Yeah maybe we could all hang out sometime." Ziggy added.

"Nice meeting y'all too." Joel said as they left.

"Call in Mrs. Rawlings." Colonel Truman told one of his soldiers. Joel went to the corner and waited anxiously for Angela to arrive.

"You called sir?" Angela asked coming into the room.

"There's someone who's come a very long way to see you." Colonel Truman informed.

"Who?" Angela asked confused.

"Ms. Fairweather." Joel said coming up from behind her.

"Oh my god." Angela said surprised, she rushed forward and hugged him.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." Angela said holding him tight.

"Never again." Joel said holding her as close as he could. Colonel Truman cleared his throat making them pull apart slightly and look at the Colonel.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off." He told Angela.

"Thanks Colonel Truman." Angela said and Joel said the same.

"I can't believe this! Where have you been?" Angela asked as they headed back to her apartment.

"After I left you here I was going back to Mariner Bay airport, I figures I could load as many people onto a jet and head back over here. That's when I heard about Captain Mitchell." He said his usually cheerful tone somber. "Halfway back those damn robots attacked me, I did a pretty good job of keeping them off my tail but there was so many of them. I crashed god knows where and found an old radio, they said Mariner Bay had been taken over. Then I found about Dana's helicopter, and I lost it I just went looking for robots to destroy. By the time I calmed down I had no idea where I was or where to go, it took me a while to figure out where Corinth was….I've missed you so much." He said bringing her closer to him.

"I've missed you too." She told him giving him a kiss, and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened to Dana?" Angela asked worried after a moment.

"Her chopper was attacked." Joel answered somberly. "Who else is here?" Joel asked trying to be more cheerful. Angela lifted her head and looked at him with a frown.

"No one." She answered.

"What? Are you sure? I mean it's a big dome but still." Joel said hoping she was wrong.

"I've checked ever record over and over again, no one's here. There have been only three people to arrive after the dome was sealed. That was Dillon and Ziggy and now you." Angela said holding his hand tightly. She knew that it was hard for him to hear that after all the Lightspeed rangers were his family.

"We'll do you have any idea where they could be?" Joel asked hopeful.

"No the last transmission we got from Mariner Bay was about Captain Mitchell, we didn't even know about Dana's helicopter." Angela said sympathetically. "I'm sorry baby." Angela said seeing how upset he was.

"Don't me they're out there somewhere. If I could make it out there then they sure as can too." Joel said cheering up. Angela gave him a smile, thinking he was probably right.

"Where almost home, then you can get some rest." Angela said as they were driven to her apartment. When they got home Joel took a shower and Angela gave him one of his old t-shirts and some shorts and they lay in bed together.

"So what are the rangers like?" Joel asked her.

"They're young. Dr. K is the lead scientist she organized the whole team. It's incredible how similar the designs of the suits and weapons are to ours even though she had no idea about us." Angela said.

"Yeah what's up with that? How does she not know about the power rangers?" Joel asked.

"She was raised on a military base, she wasn't allowed any communication with the outside world. When I found out that there were rangers I went to try and help, but she completely shut me out saying I couldn't possibly understand how it all worked." Angela said making them laugh. "She's done a good job so far though, they're a good team." Angela added.

"I'd like to talk to them some more." Joel said playing with a strand of her hair.

"You can go tomorrow." Angela said with a smile.

"Good….So what have you been up to?" Joel asked.

"Working with Colonel Truman to monitor all the biosphere functions, and make sure everything is working properly." Angela told him with another smile.

"Sounds like my girl is happy."

"I'm happy now that you're here." She said moving to give him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope you all liked it please leave a review. :)**


	7. Green Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter but I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7 Green Ranger <strong>

"Ziggy hurry up, Dr. K's about to start." Scott chastised. Ziggy came over with a bowl of popcorn.

"Well now ranger series green has decided to join us we can begin." Dr. K said irritated.

"Joel Michael Rawlings was a stunt pilot since the age of sixteen, winning numerous awards for his work. He was recruited for a secret military operation at the age of twenty, due to the limit information we have we do not know what it was. A year later he became a military pilot while continuing to work as a stunt pilot. He married Angela Fairweather-Rawlings who is a military scientist." Dr. K said as a picture of Joel along with some of his info on the computer screen behind her.

"Is he any kind of the threat." Flynn asked chewing the popcorn that he had thrown in his mouth.

"Hardly his IQ is anything but impressive." Dr. K answered dryly.

"I knew that I'd made an impression on y'all." Joel said strolling in and hearing Dr. K's last comment, followed by Lieutenant Hicks.

"What is the meaning of this Lieutenant?" Dr. K asked looking at the two men that had entered.

"Colonel Truman asked me to bring him here." Lieutenant Hick answered.

"Why?" Dr. K asked slightly outraged and moving toward the two men.

"He wanted to see if Mr. Rawlings could be of any help." Lieutenant Hicks told her cheerfully.

"He won't be, good day Lieutenant." Dr. K said dryly and left the group and went into her lab.

"Oh don't –"

"Mind her she's-"

"Just not very good-"

"With people." Gem and Gemma said cheerfully with a smile.

"Ay, don't take it personally, she treats all of us like that." Flynn told Joel with a grin.

"My theory is that the worse she treats you the more she actually likes you." Ziggy said with a smile and offered the popcorn bowl to Joel, he shook his head and looked around.

"So this is your base." Joel said as he took it all in, it was no Aquabase. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as his former base, it seemed more like a wreck room than anything else to him.

"Yup, Dr. K set the whole place up." Scott was the one to answer this time.

"We'll if we're all done here I think I'll head out." Dillon said getting up from the stool he had been sitting on.

"You must be the green ranger." Joel said proudly.

"Try again." Dillon said with a smirk.

"You?" Joel asked Flynn with a smile.

"No."' Flynn answered with a chuckle. His gaze then fell on Ziggy who was smiling brightly at him.

"You? You're the green ranger?" Joel asked incredulously.

"The one and only." Ziggy said with a smile.

"Well all things considered I suppose you will do just fine." Joel said with a smirk.

"Really? That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me." Ziggy said happily, making the group laugh.

"Since the good doctor doesn't seem to need me here, how about y'all show me to the best burger place in here." Joel said to them. The group all then headed out and took Joel out to eat. Later that night Summer went downstairs after everyone had gone to bed.

"Dillon." She said surprised to see him down there since it was late at night. He was in his pj's sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up so late?" Summer asked taking a seat next to him.

"Just thinking." Dillon said.

"About?" Summer asked.

"That guy Joel, he survived in the waste land for a year. That means that there are other people still out there, that could need help." Dillon said distracted.

"Yeah, there could be people still out there …maybe we could talk to Dr. K about organizing a search and rescue mission." Summer said.

"That's a good idea." Dillon said, and then there was an awkward pause between them.

"You should try and get some rest." Summer told Dillon.

"Robot remember." Dillon said with a bitter crooked smile.

"You're not a robot. Robots don't plan search and rescue missions. Get some rest." Summer said getting up and giving his hand a squeeze as she left."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Ok so what do you think?:)**


	8. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long wait but here is the next ch. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 Hope<strong>

_**Somewhere along the California coast**_

She could hear them, she hadn't heard it in months, but the sound was impossible to mistaken. She took refuge behind some stacks of large crates, and waited for them to get closer. Her heart beaten quickened as they came closer, then the noise began to fade away and she took a deep breath lowering her blaster slightly. She quickly lifted her blaster up hearing footsteps coming closer, two figures stepped in front of her holding up blasters.

"Dana!" One of them said recognizing the blonde that was in front of him.

"Wes! Eric!" Dana said seeing who they were, and they all lowered their weapons. She moved forward and gave each of them a tight hug, taking in the sight of them. They were covered in dirt and the sun had created somewhat of tan on both of them but other than that they looked completely normal and healthy, which was a relief to her.

"What are you two doing here?" Dana asked them, she was completely surprised to find them out of all people.

"Were heading to Corinth. Dana we thought you were dead!" Wes said happy to see that she wasn't.

"What? Why?" Dana asked him confused.

"We heard your helicopter was attacked." Eric informed.

"Oh… it did but I made out ok." Dana said thinking sadly on the fact that Tom hadn't been so lucky.

"Well that's great!" Wes said with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked, he too was surprised to find Dana in the middle of nowhere.

"Looking for Corinth too, I still need to take the fuel cell there." Dana said pointing to the back pack.

"That thing made it through the crash?" Eric amazed.

"Yeah but it took almost a month to find it, I had to go through all the wreckage." Dana said thinking back.

"Well now you can get it to Corinth, we found this at a military base a few cities back." Wes said cheerfully showing her a map.

"Really this is great! I've been looking for a map!" Dana said excited.

"We better get moving before it gets dark." Eric said noticing the sun was slightly lower than before. Dana nodded her agreement and the three walked in silence careful not to run into any Venjix grinders. Eric led the way and Dana and Wes followed close behind.

"How have you managed to get so far up the coast all alone, I mean me and Eric work together and thins still are rough?" Wes said.

"Believe me it gets pretty hard, but I try to stay away from any major cities. I'll run into a few robot groups once in a while but no people." Dana told him a little disappointed by the last part.

"Really? We've run into a few groups that have been hiding on the outskirts of cities, we tried getting them to come with us but they were skeptical and decided to stay. They thought it was too risky to leave their hiding spots. One woman told me I was on a 'fool's errand'" Wes told her still very cheerful.

"Do you think it's a fool's errand?" Dana asked tentively. After all Corinth could be in ruins for all she they knew she quietly thought to herself. His bright smile dropped a little but quickly returned.

"Of course we'll find Corinth and then we'll defeat Venjix." Wes assured. Dana smiled and there conversation ended both lost in their own thoughts. The truth was Dana didn't know she had kept going for so long. She had wanted to run right back since the moment Carter left her but she knew had a duty. It was her father's last order but a year later there was no one telling her what to do save for the little voice that kept telling her that she had taken up the responsibility to protect humanity. She however was entirely convinced that that was the sole reason she trudged on.

No she was almost sure that the reason she kept going was because of that silver of hope that inside the dome she would find the people she cared about most.

"We'll have to stop for today." Eric said looking at the purpling sky.

"We can set up camp under that bridge." Wes said pointing to a bridge not too far from where they were. They moved to the bridge and then set up camp with the few things they had. Wes and Eric both had sleeping bags and Dana had a beaten up blanket.

"I'll take the first shift." Wes said once they had everything settled.

"I'll take second." Dana said before Eric could say anything.

"Guess that leaves third." Eric said getting ready to sleep, within minutes Dana and Wes heard him breathing deeply.

"Wish I could sleep that fast." Dana said with a smile.

"Yeah he doesn't struggle at all." Wes said with a chuckle. Dana made no move to lie down and instead watched the flames of their fire dance around.

"Is there something on your mind?" Wes asked noticing Dana's thoughtfulness. Dana though about his question, but was scared of the answer he might give her to what she had wanted to ask him since she had found them.

"Wes…my team?" Dana said quietly.

"I don't know much Dana, I hear that Joel's chopper crashed on its way back from Corinth. We lost communication with Chad, Ryan, and Kelsey right after you left for Silver Square. And the last thing we heard from Carter was that he was headed back to Mariner Bay. I'm sorry I don't know anything else." Wes told her and Dana started breathing again, there was still hope.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that." Dana said with relief, and smiled at him. Wes returned the smile and them Dana went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you think of the chapter. :)**


	9. Preparations

****Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Where have I been? That's what you're thinking right…ok maybe not. Well thanks to one of my very awesome readers, I have been motivated to add another chapter. It's not super exciting but I hope you like it and leave some feedback on it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9 Prepeation<strong>

_**Back in Corinth a few days later**_

"C'mon Dr. K Venjix hasn't attacked in days can't we get the day off?" Ziggy complained trudging behind the petit woman.

"Series Ranger Green I do not care what you do as long as you're ready when the city needs you." Dr.K told him agitated.

"Yes! Thanks Dr.K." Ziggy said running out of the lab.

"What she-"

"Say?" Gem and Gemma asked as Ziggy came out.

"She said we can go as long as we have out communicators on us, but we can go!" Ziggy said.

"Yay!" Gem and Gemma said together in excitement.

"We can go?" Summer asked coming over to the excited group with Flynn.

"Yup." Ziggy answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go?" Scott said with a smile. Gem and Gemma got into Flynn's Hummer, while Ziggy got into Scott's car. Summer got her helmet and then noticed Dillon sitting on the couch, starring at his pocket watch.

"Hey you coming?" Summer asked putting her helmet down and going over to where Dillon was.

"You go ahead, I'll see you guys later." Dillon said closing the watch and putting it back in his pocket. Dillon got up and went up the stairs as Summer watched him go, she wished she could get him to open up or at least try and have some fun once in a while. She sighed as he went into his room and went back to her bike. She met up with the other rangers and Scott was the first to notice that Dillon wasn't with her.

"Where's Dillon?" Scott asked.

"He said he'd catch up with us later." Summer informed as she walked over to the group. Scott simply shook his head and also joined the group to order their food. Once they had all ordered they sat down and waited until there number was called. As they were about to sit down and eat there meal, Dr.K's voice came in through their morphers.

"Rangers we hace a breach in sector 37." She informed.

"Hey guys." Joel said as he came into the restaurant and saw the rangers getting up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fynn said putting down his burger.

"Let's go guys." Scott said leading the way.

"Hey Joel, Bye Joel"

"Catch you later." The group told Joel as they rushed out the door.

"Bye guys." Joel said with a chuckle.

"Wahyy Jwoel." Ziggy said as he chewed his sandwich, and stuffed some more of his sandwhich down.

"Well I'm sure they won't mind." Joel told Angela as he went to grab the leftover food.

"Fine!" Joel said seeing the look Angela was giving him. "Let's go help." He added as Angela crossed her arms. A few hours later the rangers returned to the garage having defeated yet another monster attack.

"Yeah and I'm still hungry." Ziggy complained after Dillon had mentioned something about food.

"Hey Gemma want to help me fix this thing?" Flynn asked holding up what like an old radio communicator

"Sure." Gemma said jumping up from her seat and following Flynn out.

"I'm turning in for the night." Scott said tired form the day's events and the said

"Rangers remember that the resuce mission starts at 7:00 am sharp, we're meeting Joel and Colonel Truman at gate 38." Dr.K heard the statement as she was coming out of her lab.

"What?! I did not give consent for this! I'm calling him right now." She said and stormed back in her office followed in tow by the rangers.

"Hello Dr.K what can I help you with at such a late hour." Colonel Truman said as his face appeared on her screen.

"Colonel Truman, Scott just informed me that you plan on having Joel Rawlings accompany _my _team on a search and rescue operation.

"Yes. Dr.K that is correct." Colonel Truman said calmly.

"And do you think it wise to have a civilian go out on a rescue mission to the desert wasteland?" Dr.K asked indignantly.

"No, but I do believe that sending a trained fighter and pilot who knows the wasteland better than we do go with the rangers is a wise decision." Colonel Truman responded.

"Well, have you taken into consideration the fact that ranger vehicle is already full." Dr.K shot back.

"Who were you planning on sending?" Colonel Truman asked.

"Ranger Operator Series Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, and Green." Dr.K answered reluctantly.

"Well then Ziggy can stay here and Joel will take his place. The more rangers back here in the dome the better." Colonel Truman said.

"Colonel…" Dr.K began to argue.

"That is my final word on the matter." Colonel Truman said with finality and disappeared from the screen. The rangers all knew better than to say anything so instead they all left the lab.

"Why hasn't your dad told Dr.K that there are other rangers?" Ziggy asked Scott quietly.

"I don't know, probably because she wouldn't believe him I mean it's not like there's much proof." Scott answered in hushed tone.

"Yeah not to mention how mad she'd be if someone said she wasn't the creator of the power rangers." Flynn added.

"What are you guys…"

"Talking about?" Gem and Gemma asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." Scott said going up the stairs.

"Good idea." Gemma said.

"Night." Gem added following his sister.

"Yeah me too I'm exhausted." Flynn said following them up. Ziggy instead went to the kitchen followed by Dillon and Summer.

"Well not that I wasn't super excited to go with you guys to the death trap of grinders but I think I'm going to enjoy tomorrow even if I do have to stay her in boring old Corinth." Ziggy said with a goofy grin.

"Yeah Ziggy I'm sure you were thrilled." Dillon mocked making Summer smile.

"Ha ha, well I'm off to bed, night." Ziggy said leaving with a glass of milk.

"Night." They said as he left.

"Do you think taking Joel with us is a bad idea?" Summer asked.

"Who knows I mean he made it all the way here without getting killed, maybe he's not as bad as Dr. K thinks Or maybe he's lying and there are no other rangers and we're the coolest thing he's ever seen." Dillon added joking with a smile.

"I really don't think he's lying." Summer said with a smile and then added, "You better get some rest you took a real beating today." She walked away before he could make some sarcastic comment.

"Goodnight Summer"

"Night Dillon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The more comments and thoughts the more motivation to get some chapters up, so please help me be motivated! :)**


	10. Search and Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or on the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews, here's another chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.10 Search and Rescue <strong>

The next morning the rangers headed to Gate 38 where Colonel Truman, Lieutenant Hicks, and Joel were already waiting.

"Ok rangers, here's a quick scan of the area." Colonel Truman said spreading out a map on the hood of his jeep.

"I will have this gate open at 1130 sharp, and no later, you have to be here." Colonel Truman told them sternly.

"Yes Sir." Scott said efficiently.

"Good luck rangers." Colonel Truman as they began getting ready for their departure.

"Alright guys keep your eyes open and look out for any Venjix bots, we have one shot to get through the Venjox security barrier." Scott drove over to the gate, "Ready?" he asked as he got ready.

"Ready RPM get in gear!" The rangers all said together.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Joel said morphing into his green suit.

"Merlin's beard he's a ranger!" Flynn said looking at the now morphed Joel.

"Of course I am don't you kids know anything?" Joel said outraged as if he was much older then they were.

"Five…Four…Three…" The countdown began for the gate to be open. Scott refocused on the task and got ready to drive as the gate opened the tires squealed as he drove off. He maneuvered through the blasts that the Venjix machines shot at them and they were finally able to get to a safe area.

"Everyone in one piece?" Scott asked.

"We're all good." Dillon replied.

"Alright guys let's get to work." Scott said. They drove for hours stopping every once in a while, but had no luck. There was no evidence that anyone had been there ever, everything was like a wasteland.

"Unbelievable." Scott said as they got in the car after searching another area.

"Did you really expect to find anyone out here?" Dillon asked.

"I thought we'd at least find something… some evidence that there were people here. But nothing it's like there was no one ever here." Summer said disappointed.

"There is going to be no one around here, everyone whose left is in hiding. No one really knows where Corinth. What we need to do is start looking father away from the dome." Joel told the group.

"No, no way Dr. K would never allow it." Scott said shaking his head. By now they were all demorphed and were standing at the edge of some cliffs discussing.

"Well then we're never going to find anyone." Joel said annoyed.

"Joel, we don't even know if anyone survived out there." Flynn said a little disappointed.

"Because of they are." Joel said firmly. People had to have survive Chad, Kelsey, Ryan, Dana, and Carter , they all had to be out there somewhere. Summer notice the change in the usually happy green ranger's eyes, and realized that his friends were still out here. For all he knew they were dead but he had hoped and Summer felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry I'm sure there are people out there, but for today I think we might be done here." Summer said putting a hand on his shoulder. Joel simply nodded and said no more. They got back in the car and headed further, getting off to inspect one last area.

"Doen't like there's been anyone here either." Dillon said after a while.

"Let's go guys we aren't going to find anyone today." Scott said disappointed.

"Wait what's that?" Flynn asked pointing to a figure for off from where they were.

"Get ready guys looks like a bot." Scott said as the rangers readied themselves for a fight. Scott pulled out his blaster aiming it at the approaching figure.

"No wait!" Joel said stepping in front of the blaster.

"What why?" Dillon asked irritated.

"That's not a robot." Joel said smiling as he was finally able to make out the silver figure.

"Power down." The man said. As the suit disappeared Joel's grin spread. Joel began walking towards the man in a gray wife beater and blue jeans and two blasters on his belt.

"Didn't stop until you found me, don't be ashamed I tend to have a lasting effect on people." Joel teased and clasped hands, and then gave him a very manly hug.

"Guys, this is Ryan Mitchell, Titanium Lightspeed Ranger. Ryan these are the new RPM rangers: Dillon, Flynn, Scott, and Summer." Joel introduced. Ryan shook all their hands one by one.

"Nice to meet you rangers. Did Angela do this?" Ryan asked.

"Nope, a scientist named Dr. K did." Joel answered.

"Dr. K" Ryan said confused.

"Yeah and these guys had no idea that we even exsisted, or any other of the teams for that matter." Joel told him.

"What?" Ryan asked surprised.

"We should be getting back, the gate will open soon." Scott said. The rangers nodded and they were back on their way to Corinth. Once they were back inside the dome Ryan was inspected for any trace of the Venjix virus. Dr.K had refused to meet with the new ranger but Colonel Truman was more than happy too.

"Ryan Mitchell, well well your all grown up, last time I saw you, you were six. You probably don't remember me I worked with your father." Colonel Truman said.

"I remember you, he had a picture with you somewhere in his office." Ryan said.

"I'm very sorry about your dad." Colonel Truman said sympathetically.

"Thank you sir." Ryan said.

"You must be tired, you get some rest and we can talk more tomorrow." Colonel Truman said.

"Yes sir." Ryan said with a salute.

"You can stay with us." Joel said.

"Thanks." Ryan said clenching his jaw as the thought of his father was still on his mind. The two left and headed to Joel's apartment.

"So how long have you been here?" Ryan asked.

"Two days." Joel said.

"And it's you and Angela?" Ryan guessed, since Joel had said nothing about any of there friends.

"Yeah…I thought, I'd find you guys all here by now." Joel said disappointed. "Weren't you with Kelsey and Chad?" Joel asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah… but I lost them." Ryan answered reluctantly.

"How?" Joel asked. He hadn't had any news from anyone since his helicopter had been attacked.

"We were taking people out of the city when we were attacked. There were robots everywhere they had us completely surrounded, We fought as hard as we could but there was so many of them…I watched as they took Kelsey…then I blacked out." Ryan said a haunted look in his eyes. "I woke and found myself surrounded by bodies all dead…I've been looking for Chad and Kelsey ever since…I wasn't looking for Corinth." Ryan added after a moment.

"And Carter and Dana?" Joel asked almost afraid to know what had happened. He saw Ryan's jaw clench before he spoke.

"The helicopter that was coming to Corinth with them only had room for one, Carter made Dana go thinking she'd be safe… Her helicopter was attacked…I have no idea what happened after that. Last I heard from Carter was that he was headed back to Mariner Bay, but he never did make it over there." Ryan said.

"This is just wrong." Joel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Ryan said in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So one more ranger down six more to go. What do you think happened to the other rangers? Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Fuel Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.11 Fuel Cell <strong>

"Well I that it's a beautiful day." Wes told Eric cheerfully.

"Yeah, freakin lovely." Eric said sarcastically. Dana had to side with Eric everything around her was a wasteland. The two had been arguing all morning, but the bickering was welcomed. She had been alone for so long she loved having the company.

"What do you think Day?" Wes asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to talk to myself anymore." Dana said with a smile.

"I'd take that over having to keep walking with Mr. Sunshine here." Eric said pretending to be serious, earning him a light punch from Wes and making Dana laugh. It seemed so strange to laugh, she hadn't done it in so long, she missed it. There days were routine they would walk for miles until the sun went down and they would set up camp, and then do it all over again. Dana loved the fact that she had friends to talk to her and watch her back. They kept walking and the soon sun went down, making them set up camp.

"Wes can I ask you something?" Dana asked after Eric had fallen asleep.

"Yeah." Wes said looking at her; he thought she'd fallen asleep. He should have known she wasn't she always had trouble sleeping.

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" Dana asked.

"To Corinth?" Wes asked, and Dana nodded.

"I don't know." Wes said honestly.

"Do you think we'll find anything?" Dana added. For so long she had convinced herself that Corinth was real and that it was out there somewhere, but that question had lingered in the back of the mind.

"You worry too much." Wes said after a moment with a smile.

"So I've been told." Dana said with a smile. It was something Carter had often told her that.

"You should get some sleep; the closer we get to Corinth the more of the robots we'll find." Wes told her.

"Yeah…goodnight." Dana said giving him a small smile, and laid back down. The next day they continued walking and came across a city.

"We should stop here to get more food and water, maybe we can find something." Eric said. They agreed and began looking for somewhere to get food.

"Hey that's a military station." Dana said pointing to a building further down the street.

"You sure it's a station?" Wes asked, to him it looked like an ordinary building.

"Yes, I've been seeing those things all my life, I can tell them apart anywhere." Dana assured.

"I'm going to check it out." Dana added cheerfully

"I'll go with you." Eric said.

"Guess I'll go do the shopping." Wes said. Dana and Eric then headed to the building. As they got to the building they could see the doors kicked open and there was total chaos inside. The chairs and desks had been turned over and papers were everywhere.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Eric asked Dana, looking around at the mess, and hearing the glass crush under their feet.

"I don't know…anything that's helpful." Dana said examining some papers. Eric and Dana got to work and searched the papers.

"Day look at this." Eric said giving her some papers.

"Oh my god, a person made it, that's not the possible." Dana said surprised.

"It has to be, think about it the virus didn't create itself." Eric said thoughtfully.

"Why would anyone do this?" Dana ask with a frown.

"Guys! GUYS!" They heard Wes shouting and ran outside. "In here!"  
>Wes shouted from a truck parked across the street from where they were.<p>

"We're running out of time, the fuel cell is our only chance against Venjix. Corinth is still here fighting, but I do not know how much longer we can manage without the energy of the fuel cell. If anyone is hearing this please help us defeat Venjix, by locating the fuel cell." The woman's voice went out and the static was that was heard.

"How'd you do that?" Eric asked.

"I just hotwired the truck and the radio came on….What?" Wes asked seeing the impressed look on there

faces.

"Let's get moving it seems like my delivery's overdue." Dana said holding up her backpack.

"Right." Wes said.

"Did you get food and water?" Eric asked. Wes pointed to the back of the truck which was loaded with

food, water, and fuel.

"Wow you cleaned out this whole place." Dana said with a smile.

"Let's get going then." Eric said.

"I'm driving." Dana said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So what do you think? :)**


	12. Ch12 Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the wait, hope everyone had a good holiday and new years. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.12 Tension<strong>

_**One Month Later **_

"I said check _check_, not change the oil Zig!" Flynn shouted as Ziggy came out from under his Hummer covered in oil. Scott couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his friends one covered in engine oil and the other furious.

"Any luck?" Summer asked Dr. K who was busy in the lab.

"NO." Dr.K said frustrated.

"Why don't we ask Angela Fairweather for help, she is the one who created the dome, can't we ask her?" Summer asked tentively.

"Absolutely not. It's her fault were in this mess, if she had brought the fuel cell here a year ago like she was suppose then we wouldn't be looking for another source of energy." Dr.K answered curtly.

"What's going on?" Dillon asked coming as Dr.K was finishing her sentence.

"Dr.K's working which mean we should leave." Summer whispered.

"Just back out nice and slow." Dillon said mockingly making Summer smile and roll her eyes as they left the room. The two came to find Flynn still yelling at Ziggy as Scott watched amused.

"Keys are in my care, you want to get out here?" Dillon asked so only Summer would be a able to hear.

"Yup." Summer said with a smile and the two headed for his car.

"Where are you two going?" Scott asked taking his attention away from his two squabbling friends.

"Dr.K asked to run an errand for her we'll be back in a while." Summer said quickly with a smile, before Dillon could give a smart ass answer.

"We'll don't be too long we have a meeting at five with Colonel Truman." Scott told them.

"Got it." Dillon said and revved up his engine leaving the garage. They drove silently through the city and headed to the edge of the dome where there was a small makeshift forest. It consisted of various trees planted together and was about a mile of nature. Dillon parked at the edge and the two got off and began walking into the forest. Soon they found a small lake about two hundred feet wide.

"So what's the big deal with this fuel cell?" Dillon asked Summer.

"The dome is powered by the few fossil fuels they were able to bring in here when Venjix first atacked, and we're running out of them. We're running out of the fossil fuels and we need that fuel cell to power up the dome again. Without it the city will lose power, our oxygen will deplete, climate control would be gone, not to mention our whole defense shield would be gone leaving us completely vulnerable to Venjix." Summer explained as they walked on through the forest.

"So why can't Dr.K just make another one?" Dillon asked.

"She would if she could, but it's not that easy. The fuel cell isn't entirely man made."

"What do you mean?" Dillon asked.

"It's powered by some sort of crystal that was found in Silver Hills." Summer told him.

"We'll does anyone know where this fuel cell is?" Dillon asked.

"Nope, from what I've heard is was supposed to be transported over here from Silver Hills, but the helicopter that was transporting it here was attacked." Summer said disappointed.

"What happens if we don't find it?" Dillon asked.

"Let's hope that we find it." Summer said and then added "We should head back to HQ."

"Summer…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Dillon said changing his mind. They arrived to HQ and went into the conference room. They found the rest of the rangers there already.

"Where's Dr.K?" Summer asked.

"Talking to Colonel Truman." Scott answered.

"More like yelling." Flynn added in his accent.

"Really? Why haven't they found it?" Joel's voice drifted into the room.

"No clue, maybe it's not what they're after." Ryan replied.

"Hey guys." Ryan said coming in. Scott gave them a nod and wondered what they were talking about and what they were doing there. After all it was ranger business, and sure they had proven that there were other rangers but Dr. K refused to let them help in any way shape or form. Scott then remembered that his father liked the idea of having more rangers to protect the city. Scott figured he must have asked them to come, and maybe they could help find the fuel cell.

Dr.K stormed in looking unhappy and took a seat.

"OK rangers as you know the source that was supposed to give us unlimited energy is missing. Any ideas on how to fix this problem?" Colonel Truman asked.

"My sister will get here with that fuel cell." Ryan said immediately.

"Not if she's dead." Dr. K scoffed.

"She's not." Joel said with certainty.

"Why don't we go-"

"Find the fuell cell-"

"On our own?" Gem and Gemma said together ignoring the tension that had built up.

"It's too risky, we have no idea where to look it could be anywhere along the west coast." Scott told them making them frown in disappointed.

"We'll we're near the ocean, can't we use the water as a means of energy?" Summer asked.

"Impossible we don't have that kind of equipment, and it would take more power to get the water in than we have." Dr.K said. Angela at that moment knocked on the door, and Colonel Truman waved her in. She took a seat next to Joel.

"Colonel Truman if I may, why don't we use the sunlight, we could use the dome's solar panels." Angela told them.

"The dome doesn't have solar panels." Dr.K said in an aggravated voice.

"Actually it does." Angela responded holding her ground.

"I think I would know if the dome had solar panels." Dr.K said standing up.

"Dr.K she designed the dome." Colonel Truman interjected.

"It still wouldn't work; it would take most of our power to reverse the panels, our defense system would be down for days and don't think for a second that Venjix wouldn't take advantage of that." Dr. K said irritated. Everyone was quiet, they all knew that she was right.

"Well until we figure this out the rangers aren't allowed to morph." Colonel Truman announced.

"What?! You can't do that what if Venjix attacks?" Scott said outraged.

"My soldiers will be at your disposal, and Ryan and Joel have offered to help you in whatever way they can." Colonel Truman said calmly, but Dr. K was not happy.

"Well this has been completely unproductive. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." Dr. K said getting up and leaving the room.

"Bye Colonel-"

"Truman." Gem and Gemma said with a smile as they left.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Summer asked Angela, talking to her for the first time.

"At this point I really don't know." Angela answered honestly, then added. "Two scientist working together is better than one." Then she saluted the Colonel and left the group.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you think about the chapter. :)**


	13. No Man Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I've been MIA for a while, but here is the latest chapter hope you like it! :) P.S. Forever and Always readers check out my profile for an update. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.13 No Man Left Behind <strong>

"How much further to Corinth?" Wes asked as Eric looked over one of the maps they had found.

"Three or four days give or take." Eric said examining the map.

"We should get moving then." Dana said looking around.

"Yeah we should go." Eric said folding up the map. They had long since ran out of gas for the truck, but had gotten them pretty far. They traveled on until it was close to sunset and then took a break.

"Can you just admit it? We're best friends." Wes teased Eric.

"Wes we're barely even friends." Eric answered making Dana laugh.

"Shh do you guys hear that!" Wes said seriously quieting his two friends. They could hear the sound of motorcycles getting louder.

"Let's move." Eric said. They could see the Venjix bots getting closer. There weren't many places to hide but the desert wasteland creates small hills and the three dropped behind one keeping an eye on the robots ahead of them.

"Which way do you think they're going?" Dana whispered, making Wes shrug. The three lifted themselves slightly off the ground to see. They saw the robots going in the opposite direction.

"That was closOH!" Dana shouted as she was pulled back. She fought of her attackers and was shoved back to Wes and Eric. The three stood in front of a small army of Venjix bots.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

"Ready." Dana and Eric said morphing and rushed forward to fight them off. They fought hard taking out as many robots as they could, but every time one would fall three more were there to replace it.

"Wes look out!" Dana shouted seeing one of the robots come up behind him as he fought off two robots, but she was too late. She watched as he fell to the ground unmorphed. She ran to him and lifted him up slightly.

"Wes!" Dana said holding him.

"There are too many, we can't fight them all off." Eric said trying to keep the robots away. Dana and Eric kept trying to fight them off. Dana demorphed followed by Eric neither of them happy about it.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a thin woman in a figure hugging leather suit asked.

Wes finally woke up as he was thrown up by the movement of a car. He looked around and saw people in what looked like handcuffs. Dana and Carter sat across from him looking somberly at him.

"Where are we?" He asked them, just above a whisper.

"Don't know, we've been heading north for a while." Dana answered in the same tone. Wes noticed that the other captives were trying to keep their distance from them. They traveled for some time and then came to abrupt halt. Robots soon appeared and grabbed the people roughly taking them out of the van. Dana was in complete shock as she saw more vehicles all full of people brought out. She looked around as children and elders were taken out, scared looking mothers searched for their children, others look defiantly at the robots ready to fight.

"We have to get these people out of here." Dana whispered at the two men. The robots yanked people's belongings out of their hands and Dana knew she had to hide the fuel cell. She took out the rectangular box out of her backpack and stuffed in the back of her jeans covering it with her shirt. The three were then grabbed and shoved into a machine like building with the other people.

"Dana you have to get out of here." Wes told Dana looking around for an escape route.

"What?" Dana asked confused.

"You have to get that cell to Corinth, and someone has to tell them that there are prisoners here." Wes said quickly.

"There! There's a gap in that gate, you can get out and take cover in the shed out there until it gets dark." Eric said after examining the area.

"Are you two crazy? I can't just leave you behind!" Dana said outraged at the fact that he would even suggested. Eric and Wes exchanged a meaningful look, knowing that Dana would react that way.

"Dana that fuel cell is very important, can you imagine what would happen if these freaks got it? Besides Corinth needs it, we have no idea would happen if they don't get it, and we need to help these people out of here. Which also means going to Corinth." Wes told her.

"We're too big to get through the gap." Eric added logically. Dana looked from one to the other thinking about what they were saying. They were right she knew she had to get the fuel cell to Corinth. She hated the thought of having to leave two people she cared about behind.

"Dana you have to go." Wes told her urgently, as he saw her internal battle.

"They'd see me this place is completely guarded." Dana said looking around.

"Leave that to me." Eric said smiling and taking out a small pistol.

"Just run and hide, it'll be dark soon, and then you can keep moving." Wes told her.

"What about you two?" Dana asked worried.

"We'll just wait for you here." Wes smiled cheerfully. Dana frowned but didn't get a chance to say anything, because Eric fired a shot at the ceiling. He hit an iron beam that was above the Venjix bots, taking out a lot of them, people began screaming around them. It all happened very fast and Dana felt Wes push her towards the gate. The robots all left there post and went over to where the beam had fallen. Dana managed to wiggle out through the gate and escape her confines. She began running towards the shed and only paused once to look back at Wes and Eric who both gave her a nod and a smile, and she continued to run.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think will happen to Wes and Eric? Will Dana make it to Corinth? Let me know what you think of the chapter. Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Working Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't forget to leave your thoughts, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.14 Working Together <strong>

"No Dillon we have bigger problems right now." Scott argued.

"Problems that none of us can fix. Why don't we do something for once and look for my sister?" Dillon said irritated.

"Ranger Series Operator Red is right we have bigger problems, we can't waist energy or time looking for your sister when every second we get closer to total annihilation." Dr. K said as she heard the two rangers argue.

"How about we all take a break and get something to eat." Ziggy said cheerfully. "Or not." He said receiving glares from everyone else.

"I actually agree with Ziggy, maybe we should all just take a break." Flynn said calmly.

"Scott I think Flynn's right." Summer agreed with the two. Scott simply shook his head and walked into the lab leaving the group. Dillon looked agitated left the garage the rest of the rangers broke up and went their separate ways.

"Dillon!" Summer said calling after him as she ran to catch up with him.

"What Summer? What?" Dillon turned on her.

"It's going to take more than that to make me go away…You want to talk?" She asked as they began to walk.

"Not really." Dillon said picking up the pace. Summer kept walking next to him and didn't say anything else.

"What are you doing?" He asked stopping and turning to face her.

"What?" Summer gave him a small smile.

"Why are still following me?" Dillon said looking away from her.

"You said you didn't want to talk you never said anything about walking together." Dillon sighed at her response and began walking again.

They didn't say anything to each other, and there was something comfortable about having Summer there with him as they walked. It was dusk, and it was slowly getting darker, Dillon knew that the park would be empty and so he walked in that direction. He went over to a lonely bench and took a seat.

"Can I ask you something?" Dillon looked over at Summer who nodded.

"Do you think that I'm crazy for trying to do everything in my power to get my sister back?" Dillon asked.

"No I think it makes you a good brother…Scott's just worried. I mean he has his dad expecting greatness and Dr. K pressuring him." Summer said. Dillon nodded and didn't say anything.

"We'll find her just give it some time." Summer said hoping to make him feel better.

"How are you so sure about everything?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised. His tone was lighter and the frown he had had was gone.

"Because I'm the yellow ranger, it's a talent." Summer gave him a bright smile, making him chuckle.

"I didn't even ask you, how's your shoulder?" Dillon asked.

"I'm fine." Summer said with a big smile. "It's just a nasty bruise." She added when Dillon gave her a disapproving look.

"Maybe next battle you can sit it out."

"What? No way I plan on getting back at those metal heads when they come back." Summer smiled.

"Aren't girls supposed to be fragile and sweet?" Dillon aked.

"Fragile?" Summer said giving him a dangerous look. "I can take you down right now, I don't do fragile."

"Good." Dillon smiled and grabbed her putting her in a gentle choke hold. Summer hadbeen taken aback but quickly recovered and flipped him over. Dillon fell on his back with a thud and Summer put her weight on him to keep him from getting up.

"So much for fragile." Dillon said smiling.

"Don't mess with us girls were tougher than we look." Summer warned, and got up helping him up as well. They stood there not saying anything and looked at each other.

"We should get back." Dillon said breaking the moment.

"Yeah." Summer said awkwardly. "Let's go." Summer walked off in the direction they came. They got back to the garage and found everyone going about their business. Flynn was working on his car while Scott was looking over some charts. Gem and Gemma were playing a game that only they could understand and Ziggy and Dr. K were in the lab.

"Dr. K just come with us. We can take a nice walk in the park you really should a break." Ziggy said trying to persuade the serious woman.

"For the hundredth time ranger green I don't take breaks and I don't go outside." Dr. K answered irritated.

"We'll technically you wouldn't be going outside since we live in a dome." Ziggy pointed out with a smile. Dr. K simply glared and gathered her things.

"How about a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee is horrible for your sleep patterns." Dr.K said not looking at him.

"Lunch then?" Ziggy was hopeful.

"No." She answered bluntly.

"Oh…I understand…wouldn't want to be seen with an idiot like me." Ziggy walked away disappointed.

"You're not an idiot, but the answer is still no." Ziggy's face lit up and Dr. K left promptly. He smiled at the fact that Dr. K had given him a complement. Sure it was a strange kind of complement but coming from Dr.K it was the closest he would get. He watched as she went to her room and then happily went to his. Later that night Flynn went down from his room and found Gemma working on something.

"Hey what are you doing?" Flynn asked grabbing two water bottles and going over to her.

"Just working on a project." She said with a smile as he gave her the water bottle.

"No Gem?" Flynn asked her with a smile.

"Nope." She smiled and continued working as he watched her. He noticed that whenever Gemma worked without her twin, she would work late into the night.

"So what is it?" Flynn asked.

"A new blaster I'm trying to get more energy to shoot out." Gemma explained.

"Need some help?" Flynn was hoping that she would agree.

"Sure." She said her smile getting a little bigger. She was happy that he had offered she liked working with him. Sure she loved working with her brother but working with Flynn was something completely different.

"Oh no I need a calibrator." Gemma said frowning.

"I got one in my tool box." He said and the two went over to his tool box. Gemma watched him as he looked through his things.

"What?" He asked with a smile when he noticed her looking at him.

"Nothing." She said blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: What do you think of the rangers? Are there some couples in the making? Le t me know what you think about the chapter. :)**


	15. The Fuel Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so it's been a while but here is the next chapter hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.15 The Fuel Cell<strong>

"Look Mr. Mitchell you have to accept the fact that you're sister isn't coming and we need to figure out another way to power Corinth." Dr.K said going over the same discussion that they had gone over and over again in the past few days. The usual people were there, all the rangers, Dr.K, Colonel Truman, Angela, Joel, and Ryan. Everyone was tired of arguing and not finding a solution. Things were getting more and more complicated and there time was running out, not to mention how bad the tension had gotten among everyone.

Meanwhile outside the headquarters the troops were patrolling the gates that kept the Venjix bots out. One of the men began hearing noises and stopped looking at the flames that constantly shot out the gates. He could faintly see a motorcycle outside the gates, making him quickly look to a monitor to confirm what he was seeing.

She knew she would only have a few seconds at most to go through the flames that came spouting out the side and possibly burned her alive. She revved her engine and went forward moving forward. She felt herself lose control of her bike and braced herself as she slid on the pavement. She heard a crack that filled her with pain but as she opened her eyes she smiled. Relief flooded her as she realized she was in Corinth.

"Colonel Truman there's been a breach in Sector 7." Vazquez, said efficiently, coming in and breaking the silence.

"What?! Are you sure?" Colonel Truman said angrily.

"Yes sir." Vazquez answered.

"Alright people let's move." Colonel Truman told his men. There hadn't been a breach since Ziggy and Dillon had managed to get into the dome. "As for you, this meeting isn't over we'll meet her tonight." Colonel Truman said to the group that Dr,K and the rangers.

"Colonel Truman, we're coming with you." Scott said as he and the rangers got up to follow.

"Fine, Miller you're coming with me." The colonel added to one of his more skilled men. All the excitement of the breach had disappeared and everyone was headed to the holding area of the Corinth jail.

"Let go! You're doing it all wrong…Here, I'll do it myself!" Ryan heard the familiar voice and couldn't believe what he was hearing. As they turned the corner, he saw his sister in a jail cell putting on a sling on her arm, and he thought he couldn't be happier.

"Dana!" Ryan said rushing over to the cell.

"Ryan!" Dana got up quickly and went to the cell bars. She took his hand and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Let her go!" Ryan said to the guards, who in turn looked at the Colonel.

"Let her go." Colonel Truman said. One of the guards quickly went over and unlocked the cell door. Ryan went over and hugged his sister tightly.

"Ouch." Dana said quietly as Ryan hugged her.

"Sorry, what happened to you?" He asked seeing her shoulder.

"Well let's just say that I didn't get here as gracefully as I had hoped." Dana said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll say." One of the guards said with a chuckle, causing everyone to look over at him.

"Colonel Truman." Dana said going over to salute the older man.

"Ms. Mitchell, always a pleasure to see you." He said and also gave Dana a hug. The rest of the group looked at each other confused, they didn't know who the blonde was but she was seemingly important.

"Dana I'd like you to meet the RPM rangers." Colonel introduced. "This is Summer Landsdown,, and this is Dillon the black ranger, you remember my son Scott Truman red ranger."

"Scotty? Wow, look at you you're all grown up." Dana said smiling and huggerd her old friend.

"And this is Corporal Miller." Colonel Truman said introducing the last of them. Dana shook his hand and noticed something odd about him. The man was young and handsome and Dana's heart clenched as she realized why he looked familiar, he had a slight resemblance to Carter. The man smiled and shook her hand. She was beautiful he thought as he smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dana Mitchell." She said with a smile.

"Dana I hate to go straight to business but we really need to know…Do you have the fuel cell?" Colonel Truman asked causing everyone in the room to hold their breaths as they waited for her answer.

"Wouldn't have dared showed up with out." Dana said with a smile. Everyone gave a sigh of relief, and then decided to take Dana to meet Dr.K.

"Hey…"

"Who's…"

"That?" Gem and Gemma said together to Flynn as they saw Dana come in with the other rangers.

"Don't know." Flynn answered going over to the group that had gotten in.

"Rangers I'd like you to meet Dana Mitchell. Dana this is Gem and Gemma the silver and gold rangers and this here is Flynn McAlister blue ranger, and Ziggy Grover." Colonel Truman introduced once more.

"Nice to meet all of you." Dana said shaking all of their hands.

"Ms. Mitchell if there is anything at all that you need, tour of the city, bodyguard, anything at all you let me know." Ziggy told her when she got to him. Dana couldn't help but giggle as the green ranger reminded her of her best friend.

"Where's Dr.K?" Summer asked Gem and Gemma.

"Lab." Gem answered.

"C'mon we'll introduce you." Scott told Dana as she followed him.

"Dr.K there's someone who we'd like you to meet." Summer told the dark haired woman who was busy at work. Dr.K barely looked up at her.

"Who's she?" Dr.K said distracted.

"Dana Mitchell and she's got the fuel cell." Ryan spoke up sounding a bit smug. For months Dr.K had told him that his sister was dead and know here Dana was and it was his turn to prove Dr.K wrong.

"Well give it to me." Dr.K said finally taking interest in the new comer.

"I'm not giving you anything!" Dana said upset.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Let me know what you think, good or bad? Why do you think that Dana wouldn't give Dr.K the fuel cell. **


	16. Final Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or any of the Power Ranger characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the new chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.16 Final Mission<strong>

"What?!" Dana asked and everyone turned to look at her.

"Do any of you know who this woman?" Dana asked outraged.

"Yeah it's Dr.K, creator of the power rangers." Ziggy said biting into his apple happily.

"Creator? She's not the creator of the rangers. This woman is the creator of Venjix." Dana told them all accusingly. Everyone was shocked to hear Dana say that since there were only a few people in the whole dome that knew about Dr.K.

"Dana I think we need to have a talk." Colonel Truman said taking Dana's elbow and taking her away, followed by Ryan and Corporal Miller. They went back to headquarters in silence and then Colonel Truman took Dana into to his office.

"Go home I'll catch up with you later." Dana told her brother as she made her way into the office.

"Take a seat please." Colonel Truman told Dana as he took a seat on the opposite side. Dana took a seat not at all happy with being taken away from the ranger's lab.

"Dana, Dr.K is the creator of Venjix but it's not what you think." Colonel Truman said calmly.

"No? Then what is?" Dana asked trying to stay composed.

"It's an extremely long story." Colonel Truman said with a sigh.

"Well I am extremely interested in hearing it." Dana said crossing her arms across her chest. She knew that she was being unreasonable, but her father was dead, her fiancé was missing, and she was had spent a year in the desert alone.

Colonel Truman nodded and telling her everything from Dr. K's early childhood to Alphabet Soup, how Venjix came to be, and the creation of the RPM rangers.

"I just don't know. I understand it was an accident, but I just don't know if I can be in the same room with that woman." Dana told him shaking her head.

"I know it's a lot to take in but just try and give her a chance. She's a little rough around the edges but she means well, and she's working to fix all of this." Colonel Truman told her.

"Accident or not, Colonel my father is dead, my family is missing, my city was destroyed, not to mention the fact that the world is at risk of being annihilated." Dana said, her tome much icier then she had intended to be.

"I'm sorry about your father; he was an extraordinary man and a great friend." Colonel Truman said making Dana's heart clench.

"Thank you, sir." Dana said all her argument lost after what he'd said.

"Dana I know you probably don't want to hear this and I'm asking you not to answer right now and think about it. Angela and Dr.K have been working together I'm would like you to work with them as well; the more people working on a solution together the better our chance of beating Venjix…We can end this war." Colonel Truman said seeing Dana's expression. "Let me know tomorrow." He added as she began to say something. Dana sighed and pulled a box from her back.

"I believe that my delivery is overdue." Dana said placing the box on the desk.

"The fuel cell." Colonel Truman said happily.

"Yes sir." Dana said giving him a smile. She felt a weight being lifted of her shoulders, as the last mission her father had assigned her was complete. He and Carter had trusted her and now she had been able to finish her mission.

"Thank you Dana your father would have been very proud." Colonel Truman said. Dana simply smiled unable to respond. She decided to change the subject.

"So I haven't seen Marc around where is he?" Dana asked with a smile, but she regretted instantly as she saw the Colonel expression change.

"Sir?" Dana asked a little breathless.

"Marcus didn't make it." Colonel Truman answered solemnly.

Dana shook her head and said "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Sir, would it be ok if I went and saw Scott again."

"Yes I think that would be a good idea, he'd like to talk to you. I'll have Miller drive you out there." Colonel Truman said getting up followed by Dana. She saluted him, left the office, and was immediately embraced by someone making her shoulder cry out in pain.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" A familiar voice said putting her down and know it was her turn to hug her friend.

"Joel I've missed you!"

"Hey what about me?" Angela's voice came over to her.

"Angela, I've missed you too!" She said with a smile, and went over to hug her. "I'm so glad that you two are ok. Is everyone here?" Dana asked hopeful and no one answered.

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm here to take you to see Mr. Truman." Corporal Miller said to Dana.

"I'll see you guys later." Dana said looking at the corporal and then back at her friends.

"We'll wait for you here." Ryan said as she gave her friends a quick hug before leaving. Dana and Corporal Miller left and drove on in silence. Dana couldn't help but steal glances at the man driving. The man was handsome no doubt about it but that was not the reason she looked over at him. She couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Carter. She didn't know exactly what it was, maybe it was his bone structure or the way he held himself up, or maybe the fact that his hair was almost the same shade as Carter's.

"Here we are." He announced bringing her out of her thoughts. He got out and went over to open her door.

"Thanks." Dana said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting here when you're all done, Ms. Mitchell."

"Dana, just call me Dana." She told him with another smile. Her mind raced to Carter as she looked at him.

"I'll be here when you're done, Dana." He said with a charming smile.

"Thanks." She said once more and headed into the garage.

"Hello, miss you're Dana right?" Flynn said seeing Dana walk into the garage tentively.

"Yeah, Flynn?" Dana asked with a smile going over to him and Summer.

"Dr.K's not here right now. Were you looking for her?" Summer asked.

"No actually, I'm looking for Scott." Dana told them.

"He's upstairs, I'll go get him." Ziggy said cheerfully. They sat there in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

"So…we saw the video of your grand entrance. Let me tell you that takes guts. Badass all over." Dillon said breaking the silence.

"Thanks, that wasn't exactly what I had planned, but at least I'm still in one piece…well almost." Dana said with a smile, referring to her shoulder.

"Oh and your bike is the coolest thing I've ever seen." Summer said with a smile.

"It's still in one piece?" Dana said surprised that it had made it.

"For the most part, it's in the impound lot." Summer informed.

"Well that's great." Dana said half heartily.

"I can take you there to pick it up." Summer told her.

"Thanks that would be good." Dana said with a smile. She liked the group overall, they reminded her of her team, though they were much different.

"Hey didn't think I'd see you around in a while." Scott said coming down and joining the group.

"I came to see you." Dana said with a smile. "And to apologize to all of you for going off earlier, needless to say that I was surprised to see Dr.K working with all of you." Dana told the group.

"No hard feelings we understand." Summer told her. Dana smiled at her and she could tell that Summer was the unspoken second in command.

"C'mon we can get out through the back." Scott said leading Dana.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you all around." Dana said leaving them behind. Flynn hit Scott as he left and the guys all gave their approval as Dana walked ahead of the group. Scott shook his head leaving and Summer just rolled her eyes at her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Leave a comment it will help me get motivated for sooner updates. Thanks for reading. :)**


	17. Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like the new chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.17 Sweet Home <strong>

Scott and Dana began walking and didn't say anything.

"So what's up?" Scott finally asked once they were a good distance from the garage.

"I talked to your dad." Dana said simply, and Scott nodded understanding.

"He told you about Marcus didn't he?" Scott said.

"Yeah…What happened Scotty?" Dana asked using the old nickname his brother had given him. Scott couldn't help but smile a little, there were only three people who ever called him that, his mom, his brother, and her. Two of those people were gone and it was nice to hear someone calling him that after so long.

"You know dad had made him head of the Eagle Squadron right?" Scott asked and Dana nodded. "Wlell when Venjix attacked he sent out the Eagle Squadron to try and get a hold of things, which included me. We fought hard but there was just too many of them we outnumbered. Marcus got hit and he didn't hace time to eject, his jet went down right before I was hit. If it weren't for Summer finding me and bringing me back here I'd probably would be dead too." Scott explained.

"Scotty I'm so sorry, your brother was a great guy, I'm really going to miss him." Dana told Scott taking his hand. They had sat down and now both were lost in their own thoughts. Scott had come to terms with his brother's death, sure it hurt every time he thought about but he knew that for Dana it was fresh, and hearing it for the first time must have been hard. He had always wondered why his brother and she had never worked out, and had always meant to ask his brother but had never had the chance; now it was too late.

"Scotty, Marc would have been really proud of you and the work that you're doing with the rangers." Dana told him with a small smile.

"Thank Dana." Scott said returning the gesture. "Do you think he'd be angry at me for working with the woman responsible for all this?"

Dana thought about it for a moment before answering.

"No. No Scotty I don't think he would be mad. Marc always was able to see thing is a different way, one of the reasons we fought so much." Dana smile thinking back and then continued. "I blew up when I found out who she was, Marc would have listened and then would have found some redeemable quality in her and worked very hard to make sure that everyone saw it too."

"You're really angry at her aren't you?" Scott asked.

"It's complicated Scott." Dana answered.

"She's not as horrible as she seems, she's just a bit rough around the edges." Scott said with a smile.

"You are more like your father than Marc ever was." Dana said smiling back at him. Dana's words surprised him. He had never thought that he was anything like his father, but leave to Dana to shed some light on something he thought he knew so well.

"We should probably get back you must be busy." Dana said.

"Is it true are there really other rangers." Scott asked before getting up. He had found it hard to believe there were other rangers even after he had seen Ryan and Joel morphed.

"Yes, there are many of us." Dana said simply.

"How come no one ever knew about them?" Scott asked confused.

"Because all of the ranger teams before mine and some after kept their identities a secret. If you ever tried looking for us online, well before all this happened, and you would never have found us; we made sure of that. Only the people who were around us knew anything that about us. The rangers were created to fight against anything that posed a threat to innocent people." Dana explained.

"Then where are they know, I'd say that they're pretty needed right now." Scott said a little annoyed.

"Gone. When there leaders and mentors saw that things were getting bad here they took them back to headquarters." Dana told him.

"What? Why? Why would they leave, why not stay and fight." Scott asked a little unnerved.

"Think about it Scott, if every ranger had stayed and fight and then come here to the dome. Then every ranger that has ever been would be here under one dome. We'd be an easy target, besides the rangers are our only hope of survival if Venjix manages to take this dome down. Believe me Scott the rangers that are having to sit this one out are not happy about it, but we have rules and orders that must be followed." Dana explained patiently.

"It makes no senses if they had all fought then we wouldn't be at war." Scott said thinking hard.

"I don't think so Scott, the attack was too soon, too fast, and we were completely unprepared. If they had stayed there were would be a lot more rangers dead and missing." Dana told him. Scott said nothing more simply thinking about what he had said. Dana got up taking Scott out of his thoughts. "We should get back it's getting late and you need to rest." Scott simply nodded and got up and followed her.

When they got back they found only Dillon working on his car.

"Bye Scotty I'll see you soon." Dana said and hugged her friend. "Dillon" she said with a smile and left.

"See ya." Dillon said as he saw her leave.

"Sorry I took so long Corporal." Dana said as she got in the car.

"Don't worry about it." He told her with a smile.

"My name is Andrew, if that's ok with you." He added, unsure if he was overstepping his boundaries with the blonde.

"Andrew I like it." She said with a smile, and with that the two headed back to headquarters.

"Thanks Andrew I'll see you around." Dana said when they got off.

"My pleasure Dana." He said as Dana left. She found her brother and gave him a hug.

"Hey." She said with a sigh.

"You ok?" He asked seeing her expression, she simply shrugged.

"C'mon let's go home, Joel's getting the car." Ryan said putting his arm around her shoulder. The three drove home and then headed up to the tenth floor.

"Home sweet home." Joel said unlocking the door and going inside. Dana could tell that Angela had decorated the place, it was nice and orderly.

"It's a good thing she got a three bedroom." Joel said throwing the keys on the table and taking off his jacket.

"I can't believe you guys are really here." Dana said with a smile as she saw the normalcy that Ryan and Joel had in this cozy apartment.

"Here." Joel said giving her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Dana said and followed the two to the living room. "So are you two going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Ryan asked innocently.

"You know exactly what question." Dana said very seriously changing the mood in the room instantly.

"Dana…" Joel began trying to dissuade her.

"No. Where is our team?" She asked once more.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Any ideas as to where the rest of the team is? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
